


god i wish that were me

by DarlingHazel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: After her teammates are all downed and left to recover, Claudette is forced to befriend the killer in order to live and save her friends. What occurs during the chase however, leaves her questioning whether the so called “killer” is really a threat or not.





	god i wish that were me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on this site! sorry if it's not so good, still getting used to everything here. it's very.. brief fluff? but i did my best!

Rounding the corner, a dark-skinned woman with braids dashed towards the window, the hem of her beige sweater catching on a stray piece of wood as she made an attempt to vault. Heart thumping against her chest, she looked around frantically for any sign of the Wraith while she hurriedly detangled her sweater before spotting the taller figure’s weapon peeking from just around the corner.

Just about managing to free herself, Claudette threw herself out the window and leaped into the cornfields, hoping he’d take his time to vault the window and leave her just enough time to go grab Dwight, who was already nearing the end of his life on the ground straight ahead from her.. that is, if she remembered correctly. Damned third seal.

With what was left of her stamina, she ran blindly ahead until she spotted a trail of blood leading up to behind the killer shack. The woman followed the trail until she found her dark haired friend, wheezing in pain. “You’re okay..” she sighed in relief, but knew the peace could only last so long, and went ahead and stitched Dwight up best she could before she heard the sound of a familiar bell.

“Run. I’ll take the hit.” “But-” “It’s okay, get the rest. I can handle this.” Claudette got up and turned around, just in time to find the Wraith standing there looking at her. He didn’t move.. simply stared. Unsettling, but she’ll take it. After looking behind her and confirming that Dwight had, in fact, ran off for her friends, she ran past the killer and, strangely enough, he didn’t follow. No.. that was more concerning than not. Putting aside her still loud heart, she dared a glance behind her and noticed that he had went in the direction Dwight had. _Oh, shit._

And then she heard a scream.

_Fuck._

Her eyes teared up, knowing that she failed her friend. Why didn’t the Wraith chase her instead? Why didn’t she just stay behind and look back until he attacked her? _That would’ve been so much smarter, dammit._ Guilt and shame graced her normally calm features, before she chose to go on. The others were God knows where, and she was left in a corner of the map far from where Dwight had been downed and left to bleed out.. again. He’s likely dead by this point. _Maybe the hatch? Selfish, but.._

She hummed in thought for a bit before deciding, if it’s the hatch she’s left with, then she’ll get through to it no matter what. Her pulse picked up, the hair on her arms rose, and she knew he was here now.

Not wasting a moment of hesitation, she ran into the cornfields yet again, hearing his bell ring behind her as the cornfields tickled her face during the chase. Her heart hurt, knowing that she’d failed Dwight. But at least she can make it up to him, by not wasting the life his death let her have.

The Wraith followed closely behind until she finally heard it, the wind, the noise, the sounds…. _the hatch_. She ran to her right behind the stack of hay, but found that the pathway was blocked still, and she’d have to loop the Wraith if she really wanted to get out. However, as she hesitated a bit to observe the hatch, she realized the breathing she was hearing was not just hers now, but _his_.

She whipped her head around to find herself sandwiched between the haystack and the killer, with him towering over her menacingly as she struggled to breathe. _Fuck. It’s over. I fucked up. I’m so sorry, Dwight_. Her heart hammered against her chest.

But as she squeezed her eyes shut, she found that the killer had not moved an inch since cornering her. In fact, when she opened them, he didn’t even have his weapon! She looked up and hesitated a little, before opening her mouth.

“Y- Are.. are you gonna kill me?” she asked. No answer. Figures. But then he tilted his head before pointing at her braids, that were nearly falling out of place. She was confused. “I’m.. sorry?”

He suddenly revealed his weapon to her, and she panicked. _Shit. Shit. Fuck_ \- “Hey, hey, I didn’t mean anything! I just- It’s hard to- it’s hard to understand you, when you, you know, don’t speak- uh, please.. don’t kill me..” She didn’t know what to say. Was he doing this just to humiliate her? She was starting to hyperventilate, before he shook his head at her and tossed it carelessly to the side. He gently grabbed her wrist, though not gentle enough to not leave some bruising, and dragged her away from the hatch and somewhere else.. where, she doesn’t know, but thinking about it isn’t really gonna do much anyways, so she might as well oblige, until he decides to finally kill her or she’s able to wiggle out of his grasp and get out. _That’s the ideal._

The Wraith dragged her to a hill next to a hook, and she thought this was it before he sat on the grass, still holding her hand, and forced her down onto his lap. He opened up the chest next to them and felt around inside of it with one hand, before finding what he was searching for, and forcing Claudette to look straight ahead as he tugged lightly on her braids, undoing them completely.

He let go of her hand and readjusted her so she was instead sitting on the grass in front of him, rather than on his lap. Confused but scared, she didn’t dare to turn around until she felt his fingers play with her hair. “Please.. don’t hurt me.” She plead, barely above a whisper. A sigh emanated from the man behind her before she came to realize he was combing through her hair reassuringly as she heard more sounds come from the chest near them.

Her heart stopped when she felt something cold press against her scalp, fearing it was a knife or some sort of a _weapon_ \- before it was dragged down to the ends of her hair and she flinched due to the many tangles and knots it went through in the process, then she realized it wasn’t anything harmful, but a _brush. The Wraith is trying to brush my hair?_

The movements continued, brushing through her hair slower and gentler this time, and stopping at tangles so his fingers could instead detangle it for her, carefully, before brushing through again. It wasn’t long before her hair felt fresh and new for once, this brush was nothing like the one she used back at the campfire, it was new and less of a cluttered mess. Soft, and thin. It felt nice. Calming, almost, if you put aside how still scared she was.

But all that fear nearly melted away when she saw a little flower blooming in the corner of her eye, a white, puffy dandelion blowing in the soft, barely-there wind. Her breathing calmed a little as she thought of it, a pretty white flower amidst all the blood being shed and humans being bled. Amidst all the chaos, just a simple, colorful flower. Right there. It almost made her want to laugh. She gave in a little, and smiled at it. A little reminder of the life she had before all this.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of the.. thing behind her rummaging through the chest again, and then she felt her hair being tugged again, albeit a little harsher than before. He ran his fingers through it, so as to test it, before separating it into three parts. And she knew what he was doing-- he was braiding her hair.

As he began to overlap each part over each other clumsily, she leaned into his touch a little, finding the warmth radiating off of him comforting. Her mind drifted onto other things, how Dwight was doing at the campfire, how Nea was doing after arriving to Mount Ormond underdressed(from what she’d heard, Nea didn’t take it that well), what everyone was up to back there… Her own little home. It was strange, really, how this place, manipulated by some thing with spider legs above, brought her comfort sometimes. She felt lucky to have met her friends, and to have gotten to know them, despite all the murder. _But.. I wish I’d met them under better circumstances._

_But why did he..?_ Thinking about the situation yet again, she wondered why the Wraith, of all killers, was braiding her hair. What reason did he have to.. assist her? Sure, she looked a mess, but everyone did. Jake’s case of constant bad bedhead is nothing compared to the rest. _Maybe he does have some piece of humanity in him?_ It was crazy, she realized, to even think that a murderer would have some shred of humanity in them, but, if everyone here was brought to fulfill a purpose that they never asked for, perhaps the killers weren’t all that willing at first? Maybe.. maybe the Wraith was threatened, or broken, or worse-- mind controlled, as weird as that last thought is, it’s still possible.

Despite all this, she still hoped.. hoped that maybe, underneath all that blood and bloodlust, a man sits there, with some morals. Maybe.

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, she felt the man behind her finish up the braids with another little tug and he let go of her hair. This time, she put aside her fear and turned around to face him. He wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at her hair. Avoiding her gaze. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked into his eyes, before she reached towards her braids to gently toss it over her shoulder and observe it to the best of her abilities.

He tied it with a ribbon with rose petals glued onto it. She smiled. “Not bad.” It was still sort of messy, but it was certainly cleaner than before.. and, it had some sort of a lazy charm to it, anyways. When she looked back up, she found the man finally looking into her eyes, he looked relieved, but still scared, and she froze.

_What do I do?_ She realized, unwillingly, that he’d have to do something, inevitably, to her if she didn’t get out soon. But he helped her… _But, this was how the game was meant to be played, wasn’t it.._

She felt sad, until she looked more into those eyes, and what was once pity shattered and twisted into anger instead. _He_ killed her friends. Even if the killers were chosen unwillingly, they can still choose another path, the Entity doesn’t even monitor the matches, but this _murderer_ took the lives of several humans. He had no morals, he never did. He was just as fucked up as the rest of them, this was just _his_ pity, and she didn’t need his pity.

The Wraith sensed her discomfort and anger, and he didn’t know what to do, so he tried to reach out to hug her, before she got up, scared. _Scared…_

His eyes widened and he let out a noise of distress before she became aware of her frantic pulse again, and she looked down at him with _anger, disgust, regret._ He felt burned out, he didn’t want to do this anymore. _Please._ His eyes begged, but she never saw it, she simply quivered under his, what she assumed to be, glare, and she ran. _That’s what we do. We run. We don’t look back, we go, no matter what the killer does._

_They’re killers. That’s all they are._

Her heart yelled at her, telling her to go back, that his eyes were _begging_ for her, that he _needed_ her. That he could _change_. That he didn’t want this.

But her body knew better. This was what it was trained for.

And as she vaulted the pallet, she realized there was no heartbeat. He wasn’t invisible, he was watching her. From the hill, he stared at her as she ran to the hatch, but she didn’t care. She jumped into the hatch, and within her final moments, she swore for a second she saw _something_ in those eyes. She could’ve sworn his fingers trembled. _Maybe he felt.. lonely?_

_No_. She sighed in the dark, ready to awaken to the campfire and talk to her friends like usual before the next trial.

_No killer is ever lonely._


End file.
